The Healer!
by creativeartist
Summary: A new girl comes to school. what is she? what powers does she possess? why am i asking all these stupid questions!


Danny Phantom is owned by Nickolodean.  
  
The Healer!!  
  
Part 1: The new girl in school.  
  
A/N: Hello, this is my first Danny Phantom fic, so please read/review. Might do a Kim Possible/Danny Phantom crossover also. (Similar to MonRonstoppable's. I'm not sure if that's how you spell his name.  
  
Sam, Tucker, and Danny were walking home from school one day, just chatting it up like they usually do. Day was feeling a little down because he had to fight ten ghosts early in the morning. it was so tiresome fighting ghosts and not even getting a thank you for it. Sam and Tuck were trying to cheer danny up. Nothing they did helped though. Tucker was checking his pocket handler to write down some things he had to do.  
  
"Danny, what the heck is wrong with you? it's like you're not your self today." Sam asked concerned.  
  
"I'm just a little tired from fighting like ten ghosts this morning, that's all." Danny said while kicking a rock.  
  
Sam, Tucker and Danny reach Danny's house. Danny goes inside while his friends leave to go to their houses. Danny walks in the kitchen and sees his Dad and mom building another ghost device to catch ghosts. Danny sees his sister sitting there watching them with an irritated look on her face.  
  
"Danny, welcome back, you're just in time to see the new ghost catching device ever created by a Fenton.:" His dad said while holding the strange device.  
  
"What's that, dad?" Danny asked not really caring too much about it  
  
"This device'll allow me see ghosts even though they turn invisible" Jack Fenton said while putting on a pair of glasses like things.  
  
The device beeps a few times, Jack sees something that looks like a ghost on the other side of the wall.  
  
"GHOST!!!!" Jack ran in the direction where the ghost was.  
  
"Why is it that i got stuck with the worse possible family in the history of eternity?" Jaz says as she walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why is she always so cranky?" Danny asked while pointing in the direction that Jaz left.  
  
The next day at school, Danny, sam and tucker were walking in the halls when a foot ball hits danny in the back of the head. Danny falls on the ground.  
  
"Hahahaha, gotcha, Fenton!!! HAhahahaha" Dash says as he comes to pick up his foot ball that he threw at Danny.  
  
"Nice, shoot, dude!" another jock type nimrod said as he gave Dash a high five.  
  
"What a loser, hahahaha." Dash and the other jock walk away laughing their butts off.  
  
"Danny, are you ok?" Sam asked as she knelt down to see if Danny was ok  
  
"Yeah," Danny said as he got up and brushed himself off. "If you'll excuse me, i need to teach someone about respecting other people."  
  
Danny pulls his two friends together and goes into ghost mode. Danny turns invicible and enters Dash's body. Dash's eyes turn green as Danny begins take control of Dash.  
  
"Let's see how you like going into the girls' bathroom in only your boxers, Dash." Danny said through Dash's body.  
  
The jock next to Dash was looking at Dash weird.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing?" the other jock asked as Danny in dash's body began to take off his clothes.  
  
"I'm going to go into the girls' room in my boxers because i am Dash, the great football player of casper high." Danny said as he walked Dash's body into the girls' bathroom. as soon as Dash went in, about three girls run out covering their eyes and running away.  
  
"IT BURNS, IT BUNRS!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" one last girl said as she run out last.  
  
Danny came out through the door in ghost mode, smile on his face. He returns to tuck and sam and returns back into normal Danny.  
  
"Danny!! that was uncalled for." Sam said as she points to what Danny just did.  
  
"Hey, he deserved it." tucker said "No one hits my man and gets away with it." Tucker put an arm around Danny's shoulders.  
  
"Do you guys want to get a room?" Sam asked jocking around.  
  
Danny and Tuck look at each other and quickly back off each other.  
  
"FENTON!!!!!!!" a familiar voice said as he walks up to Danny still in his under wear."WHY AM I IN MY UNDER PANTS?!?!?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Danny asked innocently.  
  
"And why was I in the girl's room?" Dash asks thinking for a bit.  
  
"Uh because you wanted to watch the girl go?" Danny asked smiling nervously.  
  
"You are a very sick individual, you know that Fenton?" Dash says as he walks away. he picks up his pants and clothes and goes into the boys room and changes back into his clothes.  
  
he comes out of it. a trail of tolet paper is stuck under his shoes, he shakes it loose.  
  
"Man, i got to hand it to you, Danny, you are the best at pulling pranks when your in ur ghost mode." Tucker says as they reach their class.  
  
"Yeah, and that same thing almost got him stuck in that ghost version of high school remember? it was because he pulled pranks that Pointdexter came out and took over Danny's body." Sam said as she sits down at her desk  
  
"Man, i'm glad that whole thing got resorlved. I would of hated to be stuck into that hellish night mare known as ghost high." Danny said while sitting down.  
  
Mr. Lancer comes in, he slams his fist on the table to get everyone's attention.  
  
"All you mesirable brats be queit! we have a new student. Please welcome...Sapphire diamond." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to the door.  
  
The class looks to the door. a very young looking girl comes in gressed in black clothes. she had stockings that had black and white strips. her hair was almost in the same style as sam's but more prettier. She looks sad, afraid. she walks to Mr. Lancer''s desk and turns arond. she had her head down looking at the ground.  
  
"Ms. Diamond, please introduce your self to the class." Mr. Lancer said as he motions his hand over the class.  
  
"Well....well, My name,,,,is Sapphire Diamond. I just moved her with my father Professor Diamond to this town. We've been moving alot ever since i was seven. My mom is gone so it's just me and my dad."  
  
"Welcome to our school, Ms. Diamond. I hope that you have a nice four years here at casper high. now, please take your seat next to Danny over there." Mr. Lancer said as he pointed to Danny and a seat next to him was empty.  
  
Sapphire sits next to Danny she keeps looking at her desk then at anything at all.  
  
"Hi, my name is Danny, welcome to Casper High. I hope you have a nice first day." Danny said as he shakes her hand.  
  
"Thanks, Danny. I hope that i wont cause people to be afraid of me." She says looking down at her desk.  
  
"Why would you scare any body?" Danny asked Sapphire.  
  
"Mr. Fenton, i suggest you wait after class to flirt with Ms. Diamond. right now we have a class to go through." Mr. Lancer said as he was writing on the board.  
  
Danny blushes a little at this comment. Sapphire blushes more then Danny at this. Everyone laughs and points at Danny and Sapphire. Sam seemed a little jealous at this.  
  
"There's something strange about her." Sam says as Tucker also laughs at Danny.  
  
"What do you mean, Sam?" Tucker asks as he takes out his books.  
  
"I don't trust that girl one bit." Sam says eyeing Sapphire.  
  
Tucker gives Sam a look that says what are you smokin'?  
  
"What?" Sam asked at this look.  
  
"Me thinks the lady be jealous much." Tucker says points at Sapphire and Danny.  
  
"I'm not jealous." Sam says to tucker.  
  
"Yes you are." Tucker says while reading a book.  
  
Sam shows him the picture she took of him and Danny sleeping hugging each other when they were at the Zoo. Tucker sees it and freaks out.  
  
"Ok, ok, you're not jealous. Put that picture away before anyone sees it." Tucker tried to grad it away from Sam but he didn't successed  
  
"I'll put it away only if you help me keep that girl away from Danny." Sam said putting the picture away.  
  
"You're blackmailing me, arent you?" Tucker says annoyed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
End of Part 1. 


End file.
